<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翠鸟 by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730904">翠鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你听见翠鸟歌唱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翠鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是擅自给阿冰的美图配的诗<br/>原图请：https://weibo.com/5379811905/JCTFchohf?type=repost#_rnd1610534009710</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一只翠鸟，在富丽堂皇的大厅歌唱。</p><p> </p><p>几百对眼珠大睁着欣赏，</p><p>女人遮面而笑，</p><p>男人拍手称扬。</p><p>他的镣铐金黄，牢笼紧贴翅膀；</p><p>他的衣装青碧柔软，</p><p>他的双眼翠绿发亮；</p><p>他的声音，人们屏息凝神，又置若罔闻。</p><p> </p><p>你看见</p><p>厅堂的墙壁有一千面镜子，</p><p>没有一张，能够照出他的影子。</p><p>他只唱一段旋律，</p><p>一段旋律在镜子间折射过滤，</p><p>每个人都能听见</p><p>最渴望的含义。</p><p> </p><p>有人听见爱情，</p><p>昔日的温存凑在耳畔低语；</p><p>有人听见痛恨的仇敌，</p><p>寒冷的刀尖和无情的背弃；</p><p>听见转瞬即逝的同情，</p><p>听见共谋者和憧憬。</p><p>而你</p><p>听见——</p><p> </p><p>一只翠鸟，在你苦痛的长廊上歌唱。</p><p> </p><p>两双眼眸沉默着对望，</p><p>他若一步向前，</p><p>你便一步退却。</p><p>他的眼睛忧伤，使人憎恶疯狂；</p><p>他的趾爪满是泥泞，</p><p>他的罪恶斑斑锈迹；</p><p>他的尖喙，既亲吻你，又撕开肉与皮。</p><p> </p><p>你往前</p><p>踏出，想掐灭诅咒的旋律，</p><p>无论它们曾抚平多少哀恸、</p><p>唤醒爱意。</p><p>他啄瞎你的双目，</p><p>一名囚徒，被卷入他的舞曲。</p><p>他将你缚上顽石，</p><p>溺进黑暗河底。</p><p> </p><p>你会听见涛声，</p><p>飞掠的翠鸟漾起一丝涟漪；</p><p>你会听见千百次赞誉，</p><p>对着你深信的爱人，</p><p>对着出卖你的宿敌；</p><p>听见严冬深处的小巷，</p><p>听见叶下的阳光和鲜血淋漓。</p><p>而你</p><p>又听见——</p><p> </p><p>一只翠鸟，在支离破碎的时间歌唱。</p><p> </p><p>一百年摧折鲜艳的羽翎，</p><p>水流再不复返，</p><p>故事再不成型！</p><p>翠鸟，翠鸟，</p><p>你早已听见，</p><p>你再听不见，</p><p>他自最初从来无声可唱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>